


how to silently say "I love you"

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [34]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, OT3, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, as in: it's kinda centered on making sure justus does not restrict his food intake, body image issues, but it's not severe enought to warrant a 'eating disorder' tag i think, cotta ist das dritte rad am wage, diet talk, either way, is it romantic or platonic? you decide, mentions of body shaming/fatphobia, oder vielmehr das vierte rad am dreirad, wer weiß das bei den drei schon so genau
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Ein Abend im Restaurant bringt verschiedene Arten zum Vorschein, wie Justus, Peter und Bob ihre Liebe zueinander deutlich machen, ohne es tatsächlich zu sagen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	how to silently say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: quietly gives you the things you like to eat from their own plate // “Call me when you get home?” // random snapshots of random animals at random times because they know you like that specific animal // one look is worth a thousand words + Justus/Peter/Bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/629220557494403072/bin-mir-grad-nicht-sicher-wieviel-du)

Nachdem Bob, Peter und Justus Cotta bei einem Fall geholfen hatten – der Inspektor war einmal mehr gezwungen gewesen gegen seine eigenen Kollegen zu ermitteln, und dieses Mal hatten sie nicht lange rätseln müssen, wer der Absender war, als auf mysteriöse Weise ein Gedicht auf ihrem Computer aufgetaucht war – lud dieser sie zum Essen ein. In ein Restaurant, dieses Mal, da es eine gewisse Rolle bei der Aufklärung der Sache gespielt hatte, auch wenn dem Besitzer das nicht klar sein dürfte.

Bob, Justus und der Inspektor saßen schon und hatten auch bereits Getränke bekommen. Peter verspätete sich – er war nach dem Basketballtraining noch schnell nach Hause gefahren um seine Sachen wegzubringen.

Ganz selbstverständlich hatten Justus und Bob für ihn etwas zu Essen mitbestellt, was Cotta nur ein Schmunzeln entlockt hatte.

Gerade hatten er und Justus sich in eine Diskussion über das Programm verstrickt, das der Inspektor benutzt hatte um Zugriff auf ihren Rechner zu bekommen, als Bobs Handy vibrierte.

In der Erwartung, es könnte eine Nachricht von Peter sein, warf er einen Blick darauf.

Es war tatsächlich Peter. Aber die Nachricht sagte nichts darüber aus, wann er zu ihnen stoßen würde. Stattdessen war es das Foto einer besonders schönen Siamkatze, die durch ein Fenster sah und sich die Pfote leckte.

Bob musste lächeln. Das war typisch. Peter war spät dran, alle warteten auf ihn, aber er fand trotzdem die Zeit, noch ein Bild zu machen, nur, weil er wusste, dass Bob Katzen mochte. (Justus bekam dafür regelmäßig Fotos von besonders schönen Türen oder Möbeln, seit Peter mitbekommen hatte, dass Justus sich dafür mittlerweile fast so sehr begeistern konnte wie Titus.)

„Nachricht von Peter?“, fragte Cotta, riss Bob aus seiner Überlegung.

Er sah auf, wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Justus, bevor er nickte. Als er jedoch eine Antwort geben wollte, kam Justus ihm zuvor.

„Katzenfoto?“ Offenbar hatte Bobs Gesichtsausdruck ihm schon alles verraten, das Fragezeichen klang eher, als würde es nur der Form halber am Ende des Wortes hängen.

„Ja“, Bob lachte, „So viel Zeit muss anscheinend sein.“

Offenbar war Peter schon ganz in der Nähe gewesen, denn bevor Cotta die Frage loswerden konnte, die ihm auf der Zunge zu liegen schien, wirbelte Peter mit einem Schwung kühler Herbstluft herein.

Er sah sich kurz um, und ließ sich dann auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Justus und Bob fallen. „Hey“, grüßte er in die Runde.

„Du fotografierst also wildfremde Katzen?“, erkundigte Cotta sich, zu Peter unübersehbarer Überraschung.

Doch er fing sich schnell wieder, und verteidigte sich: „Die war aber wirklich hübsch! Oder, Bob?“

„Das war sie wirklich“, bestätigte Bob.

In diesem Moment kam auch schon ihr Essen, und Peter begann zu strahlen, als er großen Teller Spaghetti mit frischen Tomaten und überbackenem Hähnchen sah. Bob und Justus grinsten sich zu, sie hatten also genau die richtige Wahl getroffen.

Mit Sorge betrachtete Bob dafür den Salat, den die Kellnerin vor Justus abstellte. Es war von vornherein klar, dass er davon nicht satt werden würde, und Bob hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass irgendjemand in der letzten Zeit häufiger Kommentare über Justus‘ Gewicht gemacht haben musste.

Auf soetwas reagierte er oft mit Diätbemühungen, obwohl Bob und Peter ihn regelmäßig daran erinnerten, dass diese nicht nur in den meisten Fällen erfolglos waren, sondern darüber hinaus sowohl unnötig als auch richtiggehend ungesund.

Stillschweigend begann Bob, die Fleischstreifen aus seinem Reis heraus zu picken und auf Justus‘ Teller abzuladen. Es war nicht so, dass er Rindfleisch nicht mochte, aber er wusste, dass Justus es wirklich gerne aß.

„Ich schaff meine Portion sonst eh nicht“, unterband er den Protest, den er schon auf Justus‘ Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Zu seiner Beruhigung fügte Justus sich, und seinem kleinen Lächeln zufolge schmeckte das Fleisch ihm wirklich sehr gut.

Cottas Blick huschte kurz zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann beschloss er jedoch offensichtlich, dass es ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

Stattdessen fragte er: „Warum habt ihr damals das Programm eigentlich nicht gelöscht, sobald die Sache mit den Autodieben durch war?“

Während Justus zu erklären begann, schaute Bob kurz zu Peter, nickte zu Justus‘ Teller. Für einen Moment runzelte Peter irritiert die Stirn, dann zog Verstehen über sein Gesicht, und Bob verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Peter einen Nachtisch bestellen und nur die Hälfte davon „schaffen“ würde, lag bei ungefähr 99 Prozent.

So kam es dann auch, und schicksalsergeben zog Justus den Rest des Obstsalats zu sich herüber. So, wie er Peter und Bob dabei ansah, hatte er sie durchschaut, war sich aber auch bewusst, dass ihn ein Streit nicht voran bringen würde.

Als sie sich vor dem Restaurant verabschiedeten, Cotta war schon losgefahren, umarmte Justus sie, so gut es mit den Rädern zwischen ihnen eben ging.

„Meldet euch, wenn ihr zuhause seid, ja?“, bat er leise.

„Ja, natürlich“, versprach bob, und er wusste, dass Peter sich nur mit Mühe ein _Ja, Mum_ verkniff. Aber sie waren sich einig, dass sie diese gelegentliche Überfürsorglichkeit nicht weiter kommentieren würden. Schließlich wussten sie beide, dass nicht ganz grundlos war, insbesondere, da sie von Justus kam.

„Bis morgen!“, verabschiedete Peter sich, und dann fuhren sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Pflichtschuldig schrieben sowohl Bob als auch Peter kurze Nachrichten an Justus, sobald sie die Haustüren hinter sich zugezogen hatten.


End file.
